Unconquerable
by awmeanie
Summary: Mereka yang jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo pasti berakhir menjadi mainan Wonwoo semata. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Wonwoo kalap, siswa baru yang langsung menjadi idola dan tidak sedikitpun tertarik padanya. "Akan ku buat dia memohon padaku dan melupakan quotes 'No Homo' nya yang menjijikan. Tunggu saja sampai Kim Mingyu menjilat air liurnya sendiri." bad!WonwooXcold!Mingyu
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Ratu_ sekolah yang tidak pernah sekalipun gagal menaklukan hati pasangannya. Kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya sukses menyihir siapa saja baik pria maupun wanita. Senyum Wonwoo itu memikat, bahkan Seungcheol dan Junhui yang awalnya mengaku lurus pun dibuat lemas ketika Wonwoo yang memang jarang berinteraksi dengan keduanya tiba-tiba saja menyapa.

Sayangnya kecantikan rupa Wonwoo tidak sejalan dengan isi hatinya. Wonwoo pemain, siapapun tau dalan sebulan saja Wonwoo bisa mengencani lebih dari 10 orang, termasuk pria tampan dan juga wanita seksi yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi seakan itu hanyalah sebagian _kecil_ dari sisi negatif Wonwoo, mereka yang terlanjur jatuh seperti sengaja membutakan hati serta pikiran. Siapa peduli dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa pada akhirnya kau akan ditinggalkan? Selama kau dapat mengencani dan mengecup pipi mulus seorang Jeon Wonwoo walau hanya sekali saja kau sudah tergolong hebat. Karena meskipun Wonwoo sering berkencan dia tetap pemilih kan?

Pagi ini Wonwoo datang ke sekolah masih dengan penampilan sempurna tanpa cela. Terlihat keren di mata beberapa wanita tapi sangat manis dan menggemaskan di mata para pria, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya. Sudah dibilang kan daya tarik Wonwoo itu tidak memiliki pengecualian terhadap gender apapun.

"Pagi, Oppa. Aku sudah bawakan sarapan untukmu. Ng, kali ini dengan menu yang berbeda kok kau harus mencobanya." Gadis itu tersenyum riang, tidak pernah bosan menghampiri Wonwoo sekalipun jelas-jelas Wonwoo sering menolak semua yang ia berikan.

Wonwoo tersenyum sinis, ia melirik ke arah Kwon Soonyoung yang sedang menaruh kepalanya dengan lemas tepat di meja belakang kursi yang Wonwoo duduki. Masih pagi sudah terlihat kurang bersemangat, tipikal Soonyoung sekali jika tidak ada Jihoon di sisinya. Itu karena pagi-pagi sekali Jihoon sudah diminta pergi ke ruang musik oleh kepala sekolah tanpa sedikitpun memberi Soonyoung kesempatan menemui pujaan hatinya walau sebentar.

"Kau mau ini, Kwon?" Wonwoo menyenggol kepala Soonyoung dengan sikunya. Dengan malas-malasan yang lebih sipit akhirnya mau mengangkat kepala. Mata segaris Soonyoung kian melebar mendapati jatah makanan yang seharusnya Wonwoo ambil akan beralih tangan padanya. Soonyoung merebut kotak bekal berwarna bitu gelap dari tangan Wonwoo dengan cekatan, sepertinya terkuak alasan lain mengapa bocah sipit itu terlihat lemas. Selain kelewatan menemui Jihoon sudah dipastikan Soonyoung juga melewati sarapan paginya.

"Maaf Oppa, tapi aku buatkan bekal itu untuk Wonwoo Oppa." cicit seorang gadis yang hampir saja mereka lupakan keberadaannya. Gadis itu menunduk dan meremas pelan ujung roknya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sudah memberikannya padaku dan sudah menjadi hak ku kan mau aku apakan nantinya bekal itu? Lagi pula Soonyoung itu temanku, kau punya masalah dengannya Sejeong-ssi?" Wonwoo menatap lurus tepat di bola mata gadis yang dipanggil Sejeong.

Karena merasa namanya diucapkan dengan penekanan maksimal, Sejeong menggeleng cepat.  
"Tidak, Oppa. Maafkan aku sudah lancang melarang Soonyoung Oppa. Permisi."  
Sejeong kembali ke mejanya diiringi dengan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa penghuni kelas. Hey, tentu saja yang menggilai Jeon Wonwoo bukan hanya dia disini.

"Kau keterlaluan, Wonie." tegur Soonyoung dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Keterlaluan tapi tetap kau makan juga. Terserah, Kwon." Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah.

* * *

Seperti sekolah-sekolah di Seoul pada umumnya, ketika jam istirahat tiba kantin pasti penuh sesak oleh siswa siswi yang menempati setiap meja untuk makan dengan lahap sambil bercengkrama tak terkecuali 5 pemuda tampan semi manis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali untuk hari ini.

"Kau tau anak baru yang tinggi itu? Astaga dia itu adik kelas tapi penampilannya sudah seperti senior favorit saja!"

Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya yang otomatis membuat pemuda gembil manis di sampingnya ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Hansol, apa tadi kau masukan sea food ke dalam makan siang Wonie Hyung? Yang benar saja biar aku ambilkan yang baru untukmu Hyung." ocehnya panjang lebar, pemuda itu sudah hampir beranjak sampai suara berat Wonwoo menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, Kwannie. Tidak ada sea food disini. Duduklah dan lanjutkan makan siangmu."

Wonwoo kembali fokus menajamkan pendengaraannya ketika gerombolan gadis yang menempati meja tidak jauh darinya lagi-lagi membuka suara. Ia berani bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya sejak Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ada topik pria lain selain dirinya yang jadi bahan perbincangan siswa.

"Maksudmu yang berambut biru dan tampan itu? Kelihatannya dia jantan sekali dan benar-benar bisa dijadikan boyfriend materials."

"Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan? Melihat kepopulerannya di hari pertama dia disini mungkin saja dia berpeluang menggeser kekuasaan Jeon Wonwoo. Dan lagi dia bukan kaum gay seperti gengnya Wonwoo kan?"

Wonwoo tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika namanya disebutkan. Membuat ke empat penghuni lainnya yang semeja dengannya terkejut, kecuali seorang pemuda mungil yang tepat duduk di seberang Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon hanya memasang tampang datar ketika cipratan jus jeruk menyembur langsung dari pemiliknya mengenai rambut juga wajah putih bersihnya.

"Astaga Wonie, kalau sedang minum jangan sambil bernapas. Lihat kau mengotori rambut Jihoonie ku." omel Soonyoung seraya mengusap lembut surai kekasihnya. Soonyoung itu sedikit lebay dan over protective jika itu sudah menyangkut Jihoon.

"Muka dua. Jika tidak ada Jihoon, aku yang kau lindungi mati-matian." Wonwoo merenggut kesal, Soonyoung itu sahabatnya yang paling perhatian. Tapi posisinya bukan lagi menjadi prioritas sejak Lee Jihoon datang menyerang.

"Makanya cari pasangan sungguhan dong, memangnya kau tidak lelah terus mempermainkan hati setiap orang?" ceplos Jihoon to the point. Dari semua teman Wonwoo, Jihoon memang yang paling minim berkomentar tapi sekali berbicara terbilang pedas dan menyakitkan.

Wonwoo jadi kepikiran anak baru yang tadi dibicarakan, ia menoleh ke meja tempat para gadis penggosip tapi mereka sudah tidak disana. Wonwoo menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan gerakan sedikit gelisah.

"Menurut kalian apa ada yang lebih tampan dariku?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja bertanya dengan nada serius. Lima detik tidak ada jawaban sampai seorang dari mereka membuka suara dengan lancang.

"Hyung kau kemana saja? Tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari mu selain itu aku juga keturunan Amerika dan lagi caraku-" ocehan pemuda bule itu terpotong ketika Seungkwan menarik telinganya dengan sedikit kasar. Seungkwan memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya untuk diam, karena sepertinya Wonwoo sedang tidak dalam mode main-main. Wonwoo berdehem.

"Maaf Hansol, sepertinya hanya Seungkwan yang berpikiran begitu. Kemungkinan besar aku yakin jika aku menawarinya, Seungkwanie pasti jauh lebih memilihku dari pada dirimu. Dan lagi pertanyaanku diluar konteks orang-orang yang aku kenal di sekolah. Orang baru mungkin?" Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu respon dari teman-temannya yang nampak sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian ke empat orang itu menggeleng serempak.

"Kalau begitu ini menjadi tugas kalian untuk mencari tau apakah ada orang baru yang mencoba menyaingiku. Tidak ada yang pantas melewati tingkat kepopuleran Jeon Wonwoo." ucap Wonwoo sarkastik. Keegoisannya terus meningkat saja semakin hari.

"Tenang saja, Wonie. Aku yakin tanpa dicari pun orang itu pasti sering kita temui nantinya karena cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi salah satu dari penggemar yang tergila-gila denganmu. Ingatkan aku, seberapa normal pun seorang pria, mustahil baginya jika tidak berakhir bertekuk lutut padamu." ucap Soonyoung santai, bukan tanpa bukti dia berucap seyakin itu. Jika membuka tirai masa lalu sebenarnya Soonyoung pun sempat jatuh dalam pesona Wonwoo, tapi Soonyoung paham persahabatannya tidak akan sama jika ia melangkah lebih jauh. Lagi pula yang Soonyoung tau Wonwoo tidak pernah benar-benar serius dalam hubungan dan mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh pasangannya, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyeringai menyutujui apa yang baru saja Soonyoung katakan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu sekhawatir ini.

"Tch, bukan kaum gay katamu. Kita lihat saja jalang seberapa jantan anak baru itu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

END/g

.

Maaf awalnya pendek dan belom munculin peran si jeruk mandarin ituㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ mungkin ff ini chapternya juga sedikit dan alurnya cepet karna aku gabisa nonjolin konflik yg terlalu kompleks:'v tapi tenang aja cerita ini tetep dibumbui ketegangan dari bagian selatan wonwoo dan mingyu kok hahahahahahahh fav+follow+review juseyo? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Unconquarable"

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

* * *

Kantin tiba-tiba saja ramai saat gerombolan anak basket kelas satu menyeruak dan menempati beberapa meja kosong disana.

"Mingyu, disini!"

Seorang remaja tinggi dengan rambut biru mencoloknya baru memasuki kantin lalu mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Kaki jenjangnya yang masih berbalut celana basket menghampiri meja kawan-kawan barunya, belum ada seminggu ia disini tapi lingkup pergaulannya sudah luas.

Cara berjalannya, bagaimana ia melakukan high five, dan kelakuannya yang langsung menyerobot minuman salah satu temannya yang diketahui bernama Jungkook, semua tidak luput dari perhatian seorang lelaki bermata rubah yang sejak tadi menatapnya intens seakan-akan lelaki itu adalah pemburu yang sedang membidik mangsa.

"Apa aku pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Seungkwan sungguh kelewat peka. Wonwoo menggeleng.

Diam-diam Wonwoo melirik meja juniornya lagi, siapa tadi namanya? Mingyu?  
Mingyu ini... boleh juga. Dan kalau Wonwoo menilai saat Mingyu berjalan tadi, anak itu sangat tinggi mungkin melebihi tinggi badannya. Mingyu tertawa, dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia melihat sepasang taring menggemaskan bertengger di sela-sela bibir tebalnya. Mingyu begitu hot, apalagi kulit kecokelatan yang dia miliki, ditambah rambutnya yang basah. Mingyu keringatan, membuat tubuhnya mengkilap. Sial, kenapa Wonwoo jadi ingin sekali menjilatnya?

Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari mejanya lalu pergi untuk mengantri membeli makanan. Wonwoo tersenyum, dia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bermain drama sebentar di kantin tidak masalah kan?

"Aku akan membeli cheeseburger lagi."

Teman-teman Wonwoo saling bertatapan bingung sesaat setelah Wonwoo bangkit meninggalkan meja mereka, apa Wonwoo selapar itu? Tolong ingatkan Soonyoung dkk bahwa kenyataannya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak menghabiskan seporsi makan siang yang dibelinya tadi.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan angkuh, melewati beberapa murid yang mengantri hingga dia berada dua jengkal di dekat Mingyu. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Wonwoo menyelipkan tubuh langsingnya tepat di depan Mingyu berdiri. Membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut dan menatap sekelilingnya linglung.

"Maaf sunbaenim jika aku lancang, tapi kau menyelak antrian."  
Mingyu berucap sopan ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.  
Mingyu tau lelaki itu bukan teman seangkatannya, tapi satu yang Mingyu tak ketahui. Jeon Wonwoo. Dia tidak tau siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo.

Suasana seketika hening, padahal Mingyu bersumpah kalau suaranya saat menegur barusan tidak terlalu kencang. Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti semua orang sedang memusatkan pandangannya pada mereka, ya Mingyu sadar. Kalau dirinya dan senior di depannya yang masih memunggunginya ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Wonwoo berbalik, mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Mingyu angkuh.

"Kau? Berani menghalangiku?"

"Uh.. maksudmu? Bukan aku bermaksud menganggu tapi yang kau lakukan ini tidak benar sunbae-"

"Psssst diam, sekali lagi kutegaskan kalau aku bahkan bisa mengantri dimanapun yang aku mau. Kau mengerti?"

Salah satu remaja lelaki di meja Mingyu menyenggol teman di samping kanannya. "Sial, kenapa harus dengan Jeon Wonwoo." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar bisikan Yugyeom. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Kim Mingyu.  
"Aku berharap Mingyu mau mengalah, lalu kita bisa menyeretnya keluar dari sini sesegera mungkin. Sungguh aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Wonwoo sunbae."  
Satu lagi yang berdarah Thailand menyahut.

"Begini sunbaenim, maaf jika aku kurang ajar, tetapi kau seharusnya tau budaya mengantri kan?"

Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar, dan Wonwoo diam-diam tertawa dalam hati.

"Oh ya benar, kau pintar sekali, siapa namamu? Maaf aku tak terlalu mengenal murid-murid underrated disini." Wonwoo melirik penampilan Mingyu dari atas ke bawah, dan jujur, Mingyu tak suka itu.

"Aku murid baru disini, sunbae. Kim Mingyu, kelas 1-A" Mingyu menahan diri, mengontrol mati-matian suaranya agar masih terdengar rendah hati.

Wonwoo tertawa, dan sepertinya Mingyu mulai kesal.

"Pantas kau begitu memaksa menyuruhku mundur, kau belum tau siapa aku kan? Jeon Wonwoo, the most famous student in the school."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu sunbae, tapi aku rasa sekolah ini tidak pernah menyinggung tentang senioritas. Jadi, bisakah kau mengantri sesuai dengan kedatanganmu?"

Jihoon berhenti menyedot minumannya, awalnya ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan konflik yang sedang Wonwoo ciptakan, pikirnya sudah biasa. Toh, nanti Wonwoo yang akan menang.

Tapi demi Tuhan, anak baru yang keras kepala sejak tadi itu mulai menarik perhatian Jihoon. Seungkwan duduk dengan gelisah dan cemas. Beberapa kali meminta Soonyoung untuk berdiri dan memisahkan mereka tapi jawaban Soonyoung selalu sama "Wonwoo tidak suka kita ikut campur, percayalah ia bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

Seungkwan meraih ponselnya diatas meja, bersiap-siap ingin mendial nomor seseorang disana.

"Soonyoung hyung, jika kau tidak ingin berdiri saat ini juga dan menarik tangan Wonwoo hyung untuk kembali duduk bersama kita, aku akan telpon Seungcheol hyung sekarang."

Hansol yang kebetulan sedang duduk di dekat remaja gembil itu langsung cekatan merampas ponsel milik Seungkwan.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau akan menganggu Seungcheol hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan latihan-latihan ujian kelulusannya."

Seungkwan cemberut, dan memasang wajah memohon pada Soonyoung juga Jihoon yang sejak tadi tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Sungguh, Seungkwan adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mengalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Wonwoo.

Mingyu menunduk, tersenyum sesaat lalu mengadah tepat menatap mata rubah milik seniornya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya saja aku tau kalau kau bukan lelaki jantan sunbae. Bukannya aku keras kepala, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu semena-mena. Jika saja yang menyelakku adalah wanita, aku tidak akan permasalahkan itu. Ladies first bukan? Tapi pertanyaannya... kau itu lelaki atau wanita?"

"..."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras, darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Bukankah secara tak langsung dia sedang menghina Wonwoo?

Disaat-saat seperti ini Jihoon mulai bertindak, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo menoleh tiba-tiba. Kapan Jihoon dan teman-temannya yang lain beranjak dari meja mereka? Bahkan Wonwoo tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Sudah cukup. Kita akan beli cheeseburger di McD, Wonwoo. Aku traktir sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Mengalah sesekali dengan adik kelas yang sedang kelaparan bukankah suatu perbuatan yang dermawan?" Jihoon berujar sinis. Dia memang tak suka melihat Wonwoo yang mulai memancing keributan tetapi Jihoon jauh lebih tidak suka lagi ketika seseorang berani menghina sahabatnya.

Wonwoo mendecih, menghempaskan genggaman Jihoon dan berlalu lebih dulu keluar kantin. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan keheningan lebih mencekam yang melanda.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

udah setahun aku anggurin ff ini ya hehehehe mianheㅠㅠ

I'M BAAAAAACK! ada yang masih penasaran sama lanjutan ff ini?

btw aku mau kasih tau disini Hansol, Seungkwan, sama Chan ceritanya seangkatan sama 97L ya dan mereka paling junior/?

Semoga ada yg mau baca dan komen ya:')


End file.
